


箱底

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Kingu | Lancer & Gorgon | Avenger





	箱底

戈耳工嘱咐金古把一大盒黑加仑塞进行李箱里。她说这黑加仑很好；金古该多吃点水果；好吧，是有点多了——但金古可以分享给他的室友。金古连连颔首应允。他不会告诉戈耳工他不爱吃任何水果（尤其是带核的），也难以理解与室友打好关系的必要性。他照例温和地毫无怨言地笑着，告诉戈耳工他爱她，然后把盒子塞进箱底。  
后来他果然把这件事完全抛在了脑后。其实不算是完全，因为在关窗帘与午睡的间歇，或是整理桌面与上体育课的间歇，他会突兀地想到行李箱里的黑加仑。但他会紧接着摁下蠢蠢欲动的不安情绪——等我回宿舍再说吧。就这样过了四天，他终于在洗衣服的时候想起来，这次他知道他可不能把这件事推迟到晾衣服过后了。于是他姑且洗去指尖沾着的白色泡沫，随意甩了甩，飞溅的水花在朦胧月色中如同几滴浓墨。金古回到室内，将行李箱从空床上拿下来，拉开链子。  
刚打开行李箱他就蹙起眉头。腐烂而甜美的气味从那狭隘的缝隙迫不及待地钻出，仿佛里面贮藏的实际上是百年的光阴。行李箱里没有拿出来的小说与厚衣服都不可避免地染上那气味，他把小说拿出来放在鼻子底下闻，酸甜的气味已经渗进书页里头，印刻在蚂蚁般密匝的铅字上，甚至荒诞的故事都因此蒙上罗曼蒂克的淡紫色阴影。  
金古将东西一件件拿出来，最后拿出来的才是那盒黑加仑，正如他在这人世间如一只无头苍蝇般碾转已久，最后才趔趔趄趄地撞入戈耳工的温黁。他需要她；并且她也是需要金古的，在她养死第五只宠物（一只可笑的玄风鹦鹉，头顶秃了一小块，相对地竖立着一小撮长毛）后，她放弃了饲养宠物的想法，把全部的爱投到金古身上。这爱与她施舍给宠物的爱并无什么区别。事实上，金古和它们都不来自于她体内那个小小的、孕育生命的温室。但金古爱她，并且曾经滑稽地忌妒那些被她抚摸的毛茸茸小动物。  
他把盒子放在空床柜子上——那里堆满了室友们上学期的旧书。脆弱果实早已被过于温热的箱底闷出汗水来，酒红的汁液不知为何黏到了下方竖立摆放的床上书桌，缓缓画出一条紫色弧线，最终沉甸甸地凝固在末端。桌子刚好是与其相近的颜色，因此在金古看来就如同桌子本身正在流泪。所有的悲哀，所有的怨怼，都将最低处那颗眼泪撑至饱满，仿佛随时都会不堪重负急速跌坠或是在半途破碎。但它终究撑住了——它就这样停留在那里。金古有些厌烦，转身抽了张纸巾，把桌子上的脏迹抹干净。果液在粗糙纸巾上洇染至底部，被他丢进垃圾桶——与盒子里那些黑加仑得到的是同样的结局。它们与垃圾桶里其它秽物交织出刺鼻的酸臭。显然，它们再也不会受到阳光的眷顾。  
后来金古翻开小说阅读时闻到的是同样的味道，提着行李箱回了家时闻到的也是同样的味道。戈耳工问他，黑加仑吃完了吗？他知道该来的还是会来，于是装作无意地避开她的视线：吃完了。几天吃完的？两天之内。有分享给室友吗？有。会不会太酸了？不，母亲，它们是甜的。  
金古回到房间，再次拿出那盒子。它已经被他洗干净，可是这时他注意到某个角落有块污紫顽固地盘踞在那儿，与散发着冰冷气息的雪白陶瓷截然不同。酸腐的味道在鼻腔内漫溢，他甚至开始觉得那气味从他每一个毛孔里钻出来。  
他想他对戈耳工的爱曾是纯粹的，就像每一个男孩对母亲抱有的那种混杂朦胧爱意的亲情，直到他翻箱倒柜地找一本杂志时找到了自己的领养证明。从此世界变得虚假：身份是虚假的，母亲是虚假的，言语是虚假的，连情感也是虚假的——如果多年来他深以为然的亲情实际上来自毫无血缘关系的两人，那么他对戈耳工的爱究竟算什么？  
他没有揭穿，而是悄悄把证明放了回去。他终于明白了梦境中常常出现的贵妇人（容姿端丽，长发犹如湖上新月，盘成华丽繁杂的样式）到底是谁。从那时起，金古开始忌妒戈耳工的小宠物们，他近乎愤怒地看着戈耳工用她那双纤细白皙的手为它们更换食粮清水，以及冲洗它们无休无止的粪便。他不止一次地对戈耳工说，让我来做吧。戈耳工却摇摇头，用半是严厉半是宠溺的语气说：快去做作业。  
对戈耳工的爱如一块淬毒的干酪，藏在心底，糜烂在胃里，早已如那盒来不及吃的黑加仑一般变质。变质的感情无时无刻不刺螫着他的神经，他挣扎，他痛苦，他在暗地里咆哮。他渴望相信一切；他神经质地怀疑一切。他注定要在虚与实的夹缝中喘息。  
金古不知道的是，戈耳工并没有养死她的鹦鹉。她曾将根深蒂固的仇恨奉为圭臬，不顾一切地对这个世界怒吼直到声音嘶哑。但她找到了金古，或者毋宁说金古找到了她，因为在她即将彻底坠入深渊的那个黄昏，年幼的男孩拉扯住戈耳工的白色衣角，迷惑地问她为什么在哭。那是戈耳工的救赎，是她不曾期盼的重生。年轻的母亲尚不懂如何去爱，于是她买来宠物，试图给予它们温情，遗憾的是动物们都本能地惧怕她这个曾经的复仇者。多年来她迫切地希望让那些毛茸茸的小动物不再怕她，以证明她身上的戾气已然消散；她的固执与倔犟，让她在足足十三年以后，方才明白自己对金古的爱早已超越了一切情感。  
在一个金古熟睡的清晨，她踱步至阳台，打开了鸟笼。娇小金黄的鹦鹉徘徊在笼口，眼里的胆怯满溢而出。她了然，回到客厅接一杯冷水，缓慢地饮下。过了一会儿，鹦鹉发出一阵尖利的鸣叫，紧接着便是急速扑扇翅膀的簌簌声。戈耳工回头，鹦鹉已经失去影踪，徒留一片羽毛还在半空中轻柔地翩跹。她不否认她有些难过——她曾经偷偷地教这只鸟说金古呢，可它直到离开都没有说过一句话。  
然而一小时后金古从房间里出来，惊异地问她鹦鹉去哪儿了的时候，她只是淡淡地说一句死了。死了——我只剩下你了，金古。那一瞬间，她确定她捕捉到了少年眼里一闪而过的喜悦。她平静地想：也许金古早已翻到了那本领养证明。若真如此，她所能做的只有更加爱他。  
伪物间不该有同情，戈耳工和金古都施舍给了对方太多的爱。


End file.
